


逆反之王

by Qirunwei



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: 破旧的老仓库点燃后仿佛节日焰火，一切丑陋不堪都转化为雄伟光辉。当世上燃起这样一把火时，要忘记法律与教条变得十分容易了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Rebel King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331196) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)
  * A translation of [The Rebel King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331196) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei). 



> 来自中文版《危险游戏》2016，孙豆尔与刘令飞表演的《火的诱惑》。

我看他注视着熊熊火海，脸上还带着一抹笑。

回想起来，我就是在那一刻不可自拔的。在那之前，我还把我对理查的感情当作对童年好友的迷恋，想着几年后便会成为笑料。而那一刻，我跨过了潜意识里的一道坎儿，脑海中认定再没有获恕的可能。 我一度天真地以为他重新出现是个无害的巧合，想像两人见面不过喝杯小酒、聊一聊分开这几年来的趣事。从那时起我意识到，若要陪他左右必要付出更大代价才行。  
然而我当时的想法自然没有现在说来这么清楚。他对我的吸引已经是习惯、甚至出于本能的，而我也还不知道这吸引将会为我俩带来多少危险。 火场烟雾缭绕，让我泪水直涌。热浪使皮肤也隐隐灼痛，可我正忙于扑灭威胁良心的一簇兴奋火种，无心注意。

究竟是犯罪本身还是理查的欣喜使我兴奋，我也说不清楚。天知道我从不是热爱冒险的人（但此刻我不敢向天起誓），可也不能说那些童年的恶作剧从未让我感到些许骄傲：在学校档案室放火，半夜去撬邻居家的后门——或许我一直以来对肾上腺素的瘾都不比理查轻。

他站在离我不过几米远的地方，身形在暗红色的火光与烟雾中模糊成了一道剪影。热浪越来越难以忍受，从我下巴滴下的汗落在脚下的金属平台上蒸发，发出嘶嘶的声响。我燥热又紧张，一刻也站不定。可他却丝毫不动，似乎是被眼前的景象定住了。我有些担心。

“我们该走了。警、警察快要来了！”

我对着他的方向喊了一声，然而火焰的噼啪声太响，他似乎没听到。我走近了些，发现他用发胶顺平的发梢正因为热度开始稍稍卷曲，可除了这点外他好像丝毫不受影响，甚至比平时还要冷静几分。

“什么…啊！”

他突然转身，把我拉到身边。我没想到他会使那么大力气，伸手抓住栏杆才没摔倒，不过马上又缩了回来。灼热的金属就算只碰了一下，掌心也被烫出了个红印。

“什么都比不过烈火。”他拉我远离平台边缘。他的胸膛紧紧抵着我的后背，下巴落在我肩上；说话时紧挨着我耳边，灼得我皮肤发烫，就连他吐出的气息也觉得凉。

我快要溺死在这假装的亲密里，快要被眼前的景象淹没。从高点我能看到是什么景象令他全神贯注：破旧的老仓库点燃后仿佛节日焰火，一切丑陋不堪都转化为雄伟光辉。当世上燃起这样一把火时，要忘记法律与教条变得十分容易了。我们跟随前人的脚步，燃起一把惩罚、同时也是净化的火。效仿的是普罗米修斯、伊卡洛斯与浮士德——凌驾于社会伦理之上，做别人不敢尝试的事。我幻想两人就这样相拥着一头栽下高台，也算是合适的结局了——金属高台在脚下破碎融化，我脑海中正浮现这样的景象。随之而来的是一次重新开始的机会。我的心跳因此而加速。

他的心跳强劲但不紧不慢，就着我俩紧贴的姿势在我胸膛响彻。像他这样言语尖刻、目光锐利的人居然也有软化的一刻，让我觉得不可思议。他浑身都散发着一丝令人心宁的凉意。顺从的身体带来安心的重量，就连他贴在我耳后皮肤上的鼻尖都是凉的。如果我想抗议，也如同火花被执拗的溪流扑灭一样被淹没了。

他松开一只手，去够我手上的烧伤。小心翼翼地磨蹭掌心敏感的皮肤，像个好奇的初学孩童一般。温柔的疼痛让我双腿发软。这时，我切实听见远处传来警笛声，愣了好几秒钟才从迷幻状态中清醒，随后一同逃进刺骨的夜风中。就算不巧被警察打断，他也一直面带鲜少露出的笑容。我像是磕了药一样止不住颤抖。无法控制的欣快感要把我吞噬。

那一晚，我梦见魔鬼向我抛出一纸契约，上头的字还滴着我的血，而我欣然接受，只因那魔鬼长着狄克的脸。


End file.
